One of the Boys
by celesticbliss
Summary: My entry for the 'Fun With Your Clothes On' one-shot contest. Bella is sick of being one of the boys. Alice and Rosalie give her a makeover to help her seduce Edward Cullen. Will it work?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: One of the Boys**

**Your pen name: Celesticbliss**

**Characters: Edward & Bella**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters or settings in this story!**

**To see other entries in the Fun With Your Clothes On Contest, please visit the C2 page:**

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Fun_With_Your_Clothes_On_Contest/79678/

**A/N: This is my entry for the O/S contest 'Fun with Your Clothes On.' This entire story is based on the song called _One of the Boys_ by Katy Perry. I highly suggest giving it a listen while you read! Outfits are on my profile. I hope you enjoy!**

"Come on Bella, Pleeeaaaase!!!" Alice begged with a heavy dose of whining thrown in for good measure.

"You're out of your mind, Alice!" Emmett shook his head at our little pixie friend, clearly as baffled as I was about her request.

"Fine," Alice pouted, "Rosalie and I will see you guys later then."

She looked me in the eyes one more time, putting on her best puppy dog face, in a pathetic attempt to wear me down before she and Rose walked out the door. Rosalie shook her blonde curls in disbelief at the moment of temporary insanity Alice seemed to be experiencing.

As Alice and Rosalie walked out, Edward and Jasper walked in, cleats tossed over their shoulders. Edward tossed me a baseball cap and raised his eyebrow in challenge.

"Oh, you're on, Cullen. Let's go."

"Swan, you are going down," Jasper said confidently.

We piled into Emmett's oversized Jeep and started down a dirt road.

While Alice and Rosalie were on their way to the mall, I was on my way to kick some butt playing baseball with the guys. My girlfriends just didn't get it. They didn't understand why I was the biggest tomboy anyone would ever meet. They just couldn't comprehend why I loved belching competitions with Jasper and arm wrestling matches with Emmett.

While Alice and Rosalie took dance classes as children, I was in guitar lessons and t-ball. I was far from graceful, but I adored the outdoors.

Every weekend, the boys and I played baseball. Well, they played, and I tried to play. I still sucked as badly as I did when I was five, but I had a blast anyway.

While we played ball, Alice and Rosalie went shopping. I was honestly surprised sometimes that our friendship was as strong as it was since we had such different interests.

The six of us had been friends forever. That, too, was surprising since four of the six were dating each other.

Alice and Jasper had been in love since we were seven. It all started the day that Jasper said that Alice gave him cooties. He was grinning like a fool and redder than a ripe tomato when he said it. Alice threatened to give him more unless he held her hand. They have been planning a white wedding ever since.

Rosalie and Emmett were private about their feelings for one another until a guy hit on Rosalie in front of Emmett during our Senior year. Emmett pummeled the guy's face and was thrown into in school suspension, a smug-faced Rosalie tailing him.

Edward and I didn't feel like doing the prom scene, so we snuck whiskey from my father's liquor cabinet and watched _Star Wars_.

We pulled up to the clearing where we played baseball and made our way into the field, talking smack every step of the way. The stakes were always the same: Losers bought drinks for the winners all night.

I tripped on a tree root, almost falling flat on my face, which sent Edward into hysterics. When I regained my balance, he stuck his foot out and tripped me.

I growled at the sound of Edward and Emmett laughing and Jasper's unsuccessful attempts at masking his giggles as coughs. I got to my feet, ran towards them and threw myself onto Edwards back, tackling him to the ground. This only made Emmett laugh harder. Edward tried to grab my ankle when I left him in the dirt and ran after Emmett when he missed.

"Not cool, Swan," Edward said, shaking the dirt from his hair.

I winked at him and smiled.

I was up to bat first. Edward was pitching. He smiled and nodded his head slightly, as if to tell me to get ready. As much as I wanted to kick his ass, I was also just enjoying spending time with the guys. Since we started college, we never seemed to find the time to do things like this.

_Growing up sucks!_

The ball whizzed towards me, and I swung the bat just in time to hear the sweet crack of ball hitting bat. The ball soared over the boys' heads, and I ran like mad towards first base.

I was nearly halfway there when a crack of thunder boomed over my head. I slowed down and looked up, completely forgetting that we were in the middle of a game until a bronze-haired bulldozer mowed me down. Every bit of air was forced from my lungs as I hit the ground.

"Edward, what the hell?!" I said, as I looked up at his bulky form on top of me.

"Bella, I am so sorry! I looked up to see what had distracted you and looked down again right before I rammed . . . uh . . . ran right into you," he said quickly, stumbling over his words. His cheeks flushed an amazing shade of crimson. He looked genuinely worried about me.

"Just… help me up, jerk," I replied shakily. The nervous energy between us sent sparks all through me.

Edward held a hand out to me, pulling me up so fast I slammed into his chest. As I looked up, he looked down, and his eyes locked with mine.

"We should go," Edward whispered, unable to catch his breath.

I simply nodded, incapable of forming a coherent thought.

After the game, the guys dropped me off in front of my apartment. I said goodbye to the guys and tried not to look into Edwards empathetic eyes, as he asked if I was okay. I gave him a quipped "yep" in reply, quickly closed the car door and ran inside.

I turned on the shower before peeling off my Kings of Leon shirt and boyfriend- style jeans. I let my mind drift to the day's activities while the hot water worked on my muscles.

My thoughts brought back to memories I hadn't thought of in ages--Edward kissing my scraped knee on the playground; Edward throwing a rock at Mikey Newton for calling me names; Edward crushing Tyler Crowley against the lockers for grabbing my ass after biology.

I remembered the goofy grin he would get when he had too much to drink and the way he held my hair back as I puked after getting smashed on my twenty-first birthday.

He was the one who helped me move my enormous bookshelf and didn't tease me about my girly taste in literature. We shared a secret love of classical music that we'd sworn never to tell Jazz or Em.

I thought of the way his copper hair reflected the light on those rare sunny days and the butterflies I got in my stomach when he put his head in my lap trying to be funny.

_Holy Crap! I'm in love with Edward Cullen._

"Bellaaaaaa," Alice sang into the front door, carrying more bags on her arms than I think was medically safe.

"Wait until you see what we got you!" She perched her sunglasses on top of her raven hair and caught my panicked eyes.

"What's wro-"

"I'm in love with Edward," I blurted out.

Alice's mouth fell open. She looked totally stunned.

"Did you hear me? I just said that . . ."

"Wait . . . what . . . Did you just say that you were in love with Edward?" Rosalie asked, stuttering.

Alice beamed at Rosalie.

"Yes, I don't even know how it happened. I just . . . . God, I don't know!"

"Well it's about damn time !" Alice and Rose exclaimed together in perfect unison.

"You two have been soul mates since we were five. How in the hell it took you two so long to realize it, I will never know," Alice said, her voice absolutely calm.

Alice continued to unload her shopping bags, unbothered by my revelation. I looked to Rosalie for the shocked reaction I expected, but didn't find it there either.

"Are you two telling me that you knew about this?" I asked, slightly irked that my friends knew how I felt before I did.

"Oh, Bella, we've known for years. So, how did you finally figure it out? Did Edward finally admit it too?" Alice asked, as she sat down with Rosalie on the couch and leaned forward in anticipation.

Rosalie followed suit. All that was missing was a bowl of popcorn.

"No, of course not! Edward doesn't see me that way." I shook my head dispelling the thought.

They looked at each other, rolled their eyes and turned back to me.

"What?!" I yelled out, frustrated with their knowing looks.

I threw myself down on the couch and put a pillow over my face.

"So, what do I do now?" My voice was muffled by the frilly throw pillow.

"Oh, you know what we have to do right, Rose?"

I peeked out from behind the pillow in time to see Alice give Rosalie a devilish grin.

"Oh, I am totally with you, Alice."

They both looked at me with a sadistic smile and said the word I dreaded most in the whole world, "Makeover!!!!"

Three hours later, there were a dozen outfits covering my bed, curlers in my hair, wax strips on my eyebrows and Nair on my legs. I refused to think about the other places Alice made me Nair. At least, she let me do that part in private.

"Seriously, Alice, we're going to some club downtown. All of your hard work is just going to sweat off. Not to mention the fact that looking like this is only going to help me get hit on by over-gelled, pretty boys wearing H&M scarves, who talk incessantly about their electric cars."

She merely smiled and continued working on my hair.

After I rinsed my legs off in the tub and dressed in the ridiculous outfit Alice had chosen, I held my breath and walked up to the mirror. My breath fell from my lips in an audible gasp. I did not recognize the girl looking back at me.

My legs looked long and lean in the light-colored skinny jeans with the faux worn look. My poor feet were in stunning black heels that did wonders for my butt, but not my feet.

My cleavage poked out the top of a black tank top that was fitted on the top but loosened at my waist. Silver chains hung from my neck to my belly button. My usual frizzy, brown hair fell in soft ringlets down my back. My eyes shone brightly and were the prominent feature on my face thanks to Alice's expert application of eyeliner.

"Alice... I don't even know what to say."

This was it. We were going to a club tonight, a common occurrence, but this time was very different.

Tonight, I was going to seduce Edward Fucking Cullen.

_Lord, help me._

Alice and Rosalie got ready and spent a half an hour teaching me to walk in my heels. I threw a pair of Chuck Taylors in my trunk just in case.

We arrived at the bar before the guys, and Alice jumped down my throat when I tried to order a beer.

"Three cosmos please!" she yelled over me.

"Fine, Alice, I'll drink what you want, but you're buying."

She nodded and beamed when she saw the boys walk through the door.

Emmett was the first to spot us. He grinned at Rosalie and walked towards us. It took more than two minutes for him to recognize me.

"Holy shit, Swan! You look like a girl!" His booming voice competed with the booming bass of the band.

"Gee, thanks, Em. Because I am actually a girl… you know."

He laughed nervously and looked over his shoulder at Jasper and Edward making their way towards us.

**EPOV**

I felt like shit. I knew that baseball and clubbing was our normal Saturday routine, but I was seriously not up to it today.

After I had completely tackled one of my best friends during baseball earlier, Emmett started acting weird. He hardly said two words to me after he talked to Rose, and I was beginning to think that Bella was seriously pissed at me.

I tried to get out of coming tonight, but Tweedledee and Tweedledum wouldn't hear of it. They were so insistent that I was certain that they were up to something. I just didn't know what.

My only concern was making sure that Bella was okay.

Walking into the club, I felt the music vibrating through my chest. I spotted Rosalie and Alice with another girl I didn't recognize. I guess Bella decided not to come after all. I was a little pissed at the girls for leaving her at home alone if she wasn't feeling up to it. Hell, I could have given the girl a concussion for all they knew.

The friend standing with them caught my eye. She had the most amazing legs I had ever seen. I immediately had a mental image of her legs wrapped around my waist and my hands in her thick curly hair.

_I need a drink, _I thought, trying to shake the lusty images from my head.

I ordered my usual Bud and followed Jasper to my group of friends.

When the mystery brunette turned to face me, my beer slipped from my grip I caught it quickly before it completely left my hand.

I was just checking out Bella Swan-- Isabella fucking Swan, the first person I told when I lost my virginity, the girl who slapped a steak onto my eye when I got into my first fight, the same girl who kicked Emmett's ass in a burping contest last night.

I felt wrong for gaping at my friend, but what the fuck-- she was hot! Not just hot, she was absolutely stunning.

The rest of the room ceased to exist. The only things I could focus on were my beautiful best friend and my million-mile-an-hour thoughts trying to rectify the way I was feeling.

"What did Alice do to you?" was the only thing I managed to mutter.

The blush fell from her cheeks and pain flashed in her eyes.

_Shit. That came out completely wrong._

"What? Can't I be a girl for one night? Jesus, Edward, it's just a little hairspray and mascara. Stop gaping at me," Bella replied venomously, before gulping down the rest of her cocktail.

"Done!" she exclaimed, handing Alice her empty glass. Alice rolled her eyes and made her way back to the bar.

I opened my mouth to apologize, but Bella wouldn't hear it. She held a hand out and shook her head.

"Whatever, Edward. I can't hear any more "I'm sorrys" from you today. If you guys would excuse me… my drink is kicking in, and I'm going to dance."

I watched her disappear into the mass of moving bodies and tried to pick my jaw up off of the floor. I looked at Emmett and Jasper and was met with a shrug and a raised eyebrow.

I did the only thing I could think of--I followed Bella onto the dance floor.

Despite the thick mass of bodies pressing into each other, Bella had managed to find a small opening to sway her hips. She had plenty of admirers watching. Clumsy she was, Bella could dance.

She had her eyes closed and a small grin on her lips. Bringing her hands up, she then ran her fingers through her thick curly hair. As I watched her, my thoughts became X-rated. I pushed through the crowd until I stood behind her.

"I don't want to hear it, Edward." she said just loud enough for me to hear her.

Placing my hands on her hips I moved my body in time with hers and moved my lips to her ear. "I'm not here to say I'm sorry," I whispered breathily.

The song switched. Our dance movements changed to the new beat.

I pressed my groin into Bella from behind. She jumped slightly, and her head fell back onto my chest, as her arms snaked around my neck, giving me a view of the most perfect cleavage I'd ever seen.

Grounding my growing erection into her, I completely dispelled every platonic thought I'd ever had for the goddess in front of me. My primal instincts took over. I wanted this woman more than I had wanted anything in my life.

Thinking back to all the years I had known her, the memories flooded my mind. But instead of my friend, Bella, I remembered her differently--the adorable way her nose scrunched up when she took her first shot of tequila; the beautiful blush on her cheeks when she had to buy her first bra; the way I felt when she told me her parents were divorcing-- I wanted nothing more than to comfort and protect my best friend when she sobbed into my shirt.

Then I remembered the way she felt pressed against my body this morning in the baseball clearing.

A groan slipped out when Bella rotated her hips against me. I couldn't take anymore. I had to have her.

The second I tried to spin her to face me, the music changed again and a shaggy- haired punk cut in to take Bella from me.

She smiled politely and agreed to dance with him.

I kept dancing when a frizzy-haired girl took Bella's place in front of me. She smelled like cotton candy and hair spray and kept popping her gum. I did my best not to vomit into her hair when she ground her fake leather covered ass into me. I needed an excuse to stay out here dancing, so I could watch Bella.

The blonde-haired ass put his hands on Bella's hips and started grinding into her. Bella kept dancing, politely trying to put some space between them

I watched as the guy pulled Bella towards him forcefully. Instinct kicked in, and, before I could think about my actions, my fist soared through the air, connecting with his face. The guy hit the ground before I turned to walk out of the club.

To say I was pissed was an understatement. I wasn't sure if I was angrier with myself, Bella or the random prick that tried to get off on my Bella.

I felt a small hand catch my elbow and spin me around. Bella's sweet face was crimson with anger.

"What. The. FUCK. Was that?!" Her voice wavered only slightly.

"What do you mean 'what was that'? He was practically molesting you out there, Bella!"

I knew her argument before she spoke it. I almost came in my pants while dancing with her. What the prick did was PG compared to me.

"What he did?! Oh, that's real rich, Edward. You're one to talk."

I ran my fingers through my knotted hair and pulled slightly at the ends trying to figure out what the hell had come over me.

"Why the hell would you even come out dressed like that anyway, Bella? You're practically sex on fucking heels. I have to watch out for you if you won't watch out for yourself!"

_Oh, fuck me. I can't believe I just said that to her._

"Wait, Bella.. I didn't mean…"

The pain was evident on her face. She looked up at me like I had just killed a puppy right there on the dance floor.

"What did I tell you about saying 'I'm sorry'?" she said at a barely audible level. I could see the tears pooling into her eyes. She turned away from me before they spilled over.

The last thing I saw was Bella walking out of the club door heals in hand.

**BPOV**

_So fucking stupid! What the hell were you thinking, Bella? He was only dancing with you to make sure you didn't do anything stupid. But no, you had to let your imagination run wild and think that maybe . . . possibly . . . he was flirting back. What the fuck were you thinking?_

I didn't even bother putting my chucks on. I threw my heels into the passenger seat and drove home barefooted and heart-broken.

I knew Alice and Rose would catch a ride with the boys, so I left them there.

Once I was safe in the tiny apartment I shared with Alice and Rosalie, I took my time washing the evidence of the evening from my face, watching as the swirl of makeup mixed with my tears slid down the drain.

Somewhere in Alice's demented, pixie mind, she thought it would be a good idea to wake me up in the morning by jumping on my bed.

"Good morning, sunshine!"

"No."

"Please?"

"Go. Away."

I tucked myself under the blanket and put a pillow over my head, trying to drown out her buzzing.

"I brought you coffee!" she said, sounding way too perky.

The thought of coffee though piqued my interest.

"I'm listening…"

"And… a bagel?"

"Fine."

I stuck one foot out of the blanket and swung it around in search of the floor. I sleepily stumbled my way into the living room in search of my promised coffee. Instead, I found Rosalie. I turned to return to my bedroom with a groan but Alice's smiling form stood in my way.

"Edward feels awful, Bella," Alice said calmly, trying desperately to appease me.

Raising a newly sculpted eyebrow, I turned to look at her. "Say that name one more time, Alice, and I'm going back to bed."

"Ugh, come on, Bella! You just surprised him. We're all going swimming at the cliffs today. We can try again."

"No fucking way, Alice. Have a nice time."

I walked to the kitchen to make my own damned coffee. The girls followed timidly behind me.

"Just forget about Edward, Bella. Just come out and have fun. Forget all about last night."

It sounded tempting. I didn't want my newfound feelings for Edward to stop me from hanging out with my friends.

"My board shorts have a giant hole in them from the last time, Alice. So even if I wanted to go--."

Like a magician, Alice held a small bag out to me, which swung from side to side as she brought it closer to my face. Her face beamed with pride.

"You didn't."

"I did."

"Aliiiiice!"

Her smile stayed put.

"It's really kind of cute, Bell. I think you'll like it," Rosalie spoke, breaking her silence.

The bathing suit was cute. It had boy-short style bottoms, black with a white band around the waist. The top was black and white strapped with thick pink thread around the edges. It was not something I would have chosen for myself, nothing I couldn't handle.

The boys had arrived before us this time. They were throwing the football back and forth on the shore. Alice and Rose immediately set up their lounge chairs and the stereo on the beach. It was a rare sunny day.

Edward glanced at me briefly, guilt written on his face. I shook my head to let him know I didn't want to talk about it and ran towards them.

The ball was flying through the air towards Jasper when I jumped up and caught it before it reached him.

"Two on two?" I tossed the ball from hand to hand challenging the boys.

"It's on, Swan." Edward replied, snatching the ball from my hands.

The game was innocent, but tiring. Jasper was on my team. We lost, but ended the game laughing nonetheless. Alice and Rose clapped from the sidelines, cheering for their men. Jas and Em ran to their girls for celebratory kisses, and I started towards the water to cool off.

I threw my hat and sunglasses on the sand, peeled off my t-shirt and shorts to be and looked up to see Edward staring at me. He quickly averted his gaze when he realized I had caught him staring. Rolling my eyes, I ran to the water and jumped in before the temperature changed my mind.

I swam towards the calm water near the cliffs, so I could float and relax without an audience. I didn't realize Edward was following me, until I felt a splash on the back of my head.

"Good game, Swan."

I smiled and splashed him back with more water than he had used.

"Not so bad yourself, Cullen."

"Are we going to talk about it, Bella?" Edwards voice came out soft, but strong.

I used every ounce of willpower to avoid his eyes. I didn't last long. When I met them, I was met with the eyes of lust.

"Talk about what?" I asked, innocently. I knew I wasn't fooling him. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks as I chewed on the inside of my lip.

"Bella."

_Shit._

"I don't know what you want me to say, Edward."

He didn't say anything in return. Our words were getting us nowhere.

He swam towards me until I felt my body pressed against the cool stone behind me.

My mind screamed in ecstasy. I knew my eyes mirrored his lustful look.

"Don't say anything, Bella. Don't say anything, but stop me . . . if it's not what you want."

Edward closed the short distance between us with one swoop of his hand through the water before smashing his lips onto mine. I wasted no time returning the salty kiss. My lips fell open when he tilted his head to deepen the kiss.

I took his top lip as he took my bottom. I reached one hand up behind me and grabbed a piece of protruding rock to keep my wading body still. His hand followed mine. He held my hand against the wall, linking our fingers, while his lips continued to assault mine.

When I felt his tongue graze my own, I whimpered pathetically into his mouth, causing Edward to groan and suck on my tongue. His free hand caressed my cheek before his feather-light touch continued down my neck and across my collarbone. His thumb caught on the strap of my bikini, pulling it over my shoulder. His hand stopped, holding the material just above my breast. He broke the kiss and searched my eyes for any hint of rejection.

"Don't you dare stop, Cullen." My voice was husky, breathless.

He growled and pushed his face into my neck and kissed, licked and nibbled me from my earlobe to my shoulder. His hand pushed the small triangle of fabric aside, as he palmed my breast. I reached one hand down to try and untie his swim shorts, but his hand stopped me quickly.

His lips kissed my earlobe lightly before he whispered, "I won't take you here, Bella. I want to wait until I can lay you on my bed and worship your body the way that you deserve. Please?"

I managed a noise that sounded something like a mumbled yes and a groan at the same time.

"Still . . .I can make you cum without sex, Swan," he said with a confident smirk. "Please let me."

I nodded my head and grabbed a handful of his hair to bring his lips back to mind. He grabbed both of my legs and wrapped them around his waist, the evidence of his arousal pressed against me in the most perfect way. Edward raised my body out of the water slightly, pressing his erection against me, rocking our covered groins together.

His mouth covered the breast his hand had been massaging. He took my cold nipple into his warm mouth, causing another incomprehensible moan to escape my lips. At the same time, he pulled back and thrust against me . . . hard.

"Fuck! Edward…"

I let my head fall back against the rocks and pulled my bottom lip between my teeth.

"Not yet, Bella."

He continued to rock against me, while his mouth worked on heating my skin from my mouth, down my flushed neck and across my bare breasts. His movements sped up, and he groaned into my neck. I knew he was close.

"Edward…" I breathed out.

"I'm going to cum," Edward growled into my neck. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard this man say. "Cum with me," he rasped out before biting into my neck.

I tightened my legs around his waist and pulled him against me as hard as I could manage, before I exploded, my body shuddering against his as I shouted his name. I felt Edward's body shudder against me as he came. He bit my neck again, deliciously hard.

Neither of us spoke afterwards. He pulled his head back and searched my eyes for any sign of regret. He didn't find it. He rubbed his thumb on the bite marks that I'm sure were starting to show.

I leaned forward and put my lips against his ear. "I plan to hold you to your promise, Cullen. If you can make me cum with my pants on, I am dying to see what you do when they're off."

He chuckled softly and swam backwards away from me.

"You're on, Swan," he replied, before he splashed me and turned around to swim toward the shore.

I pressed my feet against my new favorite rock, launched myself into the water and swam after him.

**A/N: A million and a half thanks to my two betas for this story. CullenLovingMom & Life-In-The-Shape-Of-A-Girl... I wouldn't know what to do without these ladies!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so this one shot is turning into a three shot. The next two chapters are dedicated entirely to WanneCullen, as she bid on this in an auction that FFA held months ago. Me, being completely useless under pressure, took entirely too long to write this. And, it's only half done. So, I'm hoping that half, is enough for now. Thanks always, to my beautiful beta friend, AcrossTheSkyInStars. My writing would be crap without her, and fanfiction wouldn't be the same to me if I didn't have her around. Love you bb!**

"Alice, please tell me you're kidding about the ruffles?" I yelled through the closed door, refusing to look at myself anymore in the mirror.

I was a lavender nightmare; lavender...and ruffles. The dress was long, and flowing. The neckline: asymmetrical with fucking ruffles running diagonally across my collarbone. She had to be out of her mind.

Children should fear me, whoever made this dress should fear me...Alice should fear me.

"Not kidding, and quit complaining, Bella. One day in a dress won't kill you!" Alice replied back from the sitting area.

"No, but it might kill you..." I muttered under my breath, opening the door so the tailor could nod self-approvingly at her work and I could go home.

As if it wasn't obvious, Alice and Jasper were getting married. Not long after Edward and I became official, Jasper went down on one knee and made us all swoon during his speech of sweet nothings. Or should I say sweet...everythings?

Our misty eyes hadn't lasted long before Tornado Alice swept through, leaving us all with a list of things to do.

She insisted she didn't want to have a maid of honor, but instead that Rosalie and I would both share the honor. We both silently cheered in our heads that the maid of honor duties wouldn't be entirely up to one of us.

Rosalie stepped out of the dressing room across from me, and caught my eyes.

"What the fuck?" she mouthed to me.

I shrugged in return. Pretty sure the old homage about brides picking out ugly dresses so they looked even more beautiful was spot on.

Alice finally looked up from her binder, and saw the two of us standing together in front of her.

Her eyes teared up, as mine rolled.

I couldn't wait for this wedding to be over.

_It's not that I'm actually mad at her_, I thought to myself on the drive back to my small apartment. To my elation, I was finally dressed back into my tank top and comfortable, holey jeans. And to be honest, it wasn't that I _wasn't _happy for Alice and Jasper – I couldn't have been more thrilled. But with the waterworks and the Bridezilla meltdowns and the awkward pressure that gets put on any relationship when there was a nearby wedding...well, I was just plain tired.

As for Edward, he was taking it all in with a goofy grin on his face. Of course he was. What was a groomsman in charge of anyway? Reserving the keg? Please, I'd trade him jobs any day. Everyone knew Murphy's Bar had the best deals, no deposit required.

Speaking of...

I gazed longingly at my favorite bar as I drove past it. Alice would kill me if I put on weight and didn't fit into the lavender nightmare next week. Which meant it was a beer free week for me.

When my short drive home ended, I tossed my keys onto the counter and flipped on the light in my small apartment. It wasn't much, but plenty for me. I didn't keep much; the walls were bare except for a few pictures of my friends and family. I had never bought into the whole interior decoration thing. Alice had begged and pleaded with me to let her at it, and I had agreed so long as I liked everything she picked out.

Alas, the apartment was still bare.

I pulled out a bottled water from the fridge and took a long drink, when I noticed a sunflower and box sitting on my kitchen table. I couldn't begin to stop the grin that crept onto my face.

Edward.

He knew I had the awful habit of leaving my door unlocked, and had recently started leaving random things in my apartment. Some were sweet, most were typically Edward. Three days ago I walked in and promptly fell flat on my ass courtesy of the butter smeared on the floor.

I walked slowly toward the flower and box, eyeing it suspiciously. The flower was my favorite, so one could only hope the mystery box held a nice little something inside.

A small envelope caught my attention just before I lifted the lid. Inside, Edward left a simple message.

_Wear tonight – I'm picking you up at eight. _

_-E_

I set the card down, my interest certainly piqued. When I opened the box, I laughed out loud and took out my beautiful new present; a brand new pair of Converse High-Tops.

The old-school black and whites.

Nothing fancy, just the way I liked them. My old pair had busted a seam the last time we'd played ball and I hadn't had the time (or the cash) to buy a new pair.

The romantic asshole even laced them up for me. Either he was sucking up for something, or still asking forgiveness for the butter incident. Or, most likely, he knew just how to cheer me up.

Between work, the wedding, and trying to afford the apartment on my own since Alice and Rosalie had both moved in with their men, I probably hadn't been the most upbeat person to be around.

I set the shoes at the foot of my bed, and picked out a suitable outfit that worked well with my chucks, and let's face it, most of my wardrobe went perfectly well with chucks.

Tonight's winner was a pair of dark wash denim jeans and a fitted black t-shirt. It was old and fit me like a glove. The Sublime emblem was worn out, and barely visible, but it was my favorite shirt and I was having a shitty day. If we had been going anywhere fancy, he'd have bought me a cocktail dress or something. Granted, I wouldn't have worn it, but still.

I showered and dressed, and did my minimal hair care routine. By that I mean I ran some mousse through my hair and called it good.

Alice did talk me into holding onto some make-up. I finished getting ready with a tiny bit of eyeliner and a touch of mascara. Pleased with what I saw in the mirror, I left the bedroom to find Edward sitting on my couch, his head back and eyes closed.

I smiled to myself and tiptoed toward him. I decided against messing with him in this state, only because I caught a glimpse of my sunflower on the table behind him.

Instead, I put one knee down on his left side, and then carefully put my other on his right. Sitting down gently, I straddled him and leaned in to press my lips against his cute unshaven jaw. I loved it when he had a good three days growth on his face. The hair wasn't prickly then. It was soft and gave him that bad-boy edgy look I couldn't get enough of.

I followed the trail of hair up his jaw, up to the soft lobe of his ear. I took it between my teeth and bit down softly, arousing a soft groan from him.

"Wake up, sleepy head. I thought we were going out?" I whispered, continuing my assault on the planes of his jaw line.

"You're making home sound much more enticing," he replied, and grabbed me around the waist. He moved quickly, and flipped us so he was on top of me, in between my thighs.

"Besides, I'm sure Mumford and Sons will be playing here again soon." He smiled through his words, and then raised his mouth to mine to kiss me. I gave in briefly, letting him take my bottom lip between his teeth before his words fully sunk in.

"Wait, what?" I jumped out from under him, so quickly that he rolled and fell to the floor with a thud. "You didn't tell me they were playing! Let's go!" I yelled at his groaning body still on the floor as I ran to the kitchen to grab my wallet and keys.

"Yes ma'am," Edward replied, following behind me, "you know, you should really lock your door. I could've been a serial killer or something."

I laughed back at him. "And miss your cute little napping face when I'm done getting ready? Not likely!"

.

.

That had been the last night of sanity in my life. Okay, in the last week, but forecast showed that those days were over.

Sunday, I made centerpieces until my thumbs bled.

Monday through Friday, every moment that I wasn't at my job, I was holding on to Hurricane Alice with all my strength. Edward was acting strange every time we were in the same room together. He opened his mouth to tell me something at the rehearsal dinner so many times that I stopped waiting for him to spit it out. I told him to.

"Edward, whatever the hell is waiting to jump off your tongue, let it already. I'm at the edge of my seat here!"

I exploded, gaining the attention of the filled banquet room; looked like the speeches were done for the night. Edward grabbed me by the arm and pulled me to the balcony.

"What the hell is you problem, Swan?"

I tugged my arm out of his grip and finished the rest of my overpriced champagne.

"You. You're my problem right now. I'm pulling my hair out trying to get Alice down the aisle and off to fuckin' Jamaica or wherever they are going, and trying to work as many hours as I can to afford everything else in my life, while you're choking on whatever is stuck in your vocal chords every time you see me! Out with it already!"

I gasped in a breath of air, and pressed a hand against my flushed chest.

There. Now he knew how I felt, and I deserved the same back; hopefully with a few more pauses for breaths than I took.

"Bella...Jesus, woman, calm down. I was just waiting for the right time to ask you this..." He paused again, and looked back into the room full of our friends.

"With the wedding happening and all," he continued quietly.

_Oh god no, he is not doing this. _

"I feel like we're ready..."

_I'm not ready! _

"...to take the next step."

I held my hand up to stop him.

"Edward, I can't...I'm so sorry."

I ran inside to Alice and Rosalie, said my goodbyes, and quickly left.

**I promise, I'm working on the conclusion! If you read my other stories, the Everly ending is in the works, and Stranger will be completed. I promise we haven't abandoned it! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Annd the conclusion! Once again, this is all courtesy of WanneCullen. I know there is some interest in this becoming a full length story, but I just don't have it in me. I can't drag these two through any angst and heartache. They're officially happily ever after. Thank you so much for all of the kind reviews! I can't express how much they mean. I've never thought of myself as someone worthy of readers and reviewers, but here I am getting some. So, thank you!**

**AcrossTheSkyInStars, my ever so lovely partner in crime was my beta for this, as she is for most things. She rocks in every way imagineable. Go to my profile, and follow the link to hers and read everything on there. She's amazing.**

**I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

"You think she'll notice?" I called to the stall next to me. Rosalie was using hers for its intended purpose while I was subtly ditching my heels for my chucks.

"I doubt it. Hurricane Alice is over. She's completely lost in newlywed bliss now," Rose replied.

I heard the toilet flush, and her door opened. I looped my finger through the straps of the heels, and followed her out. I hid them under the sink and took a moment to glance at myself in the mirror while Rosalie checked her makeup.

"You giving Edward the time of day yet?" she asked, still focused on the coat of ruby red she was painting across her lips.

I shook my head and lifted myself onto the counter.

After the rehearsal, and my not-so-subtle freak out, I hadn't had the courage to call him. I woke up to another sunflower in my apartment; this one was sitting outside of my bedroom door.

Rosalie didn't press the issue out loud. She did, however, shoot me a glance that screamed judgment.

"I know, I know..." I muttered under my breath behind her as we walked back out into the reception.

The wedding was beautiful. Though, I'm surprised I found it in me to take it all in while Edward kept his stare solely on me. Even during the vows...which proved my point even further.

I couldn't do this now. Not with him, not with anyone. We weren't ready for marriage! Hell, we wouldn't even be able to own a dog together if we wanted. We'd only been dating a few months and we were still trying to figure out how to be a couple.

I knew the wedding was doing this to him. They did this to everyone.

So, my plan was to avoid him until Alice and Jasper were honeymoon-bound, then hopefully he'd come to his senses by then.

Rose went straight back to Emmett, and he embraced her. I couldn't stop my eyes from wandering around the room, looking for Edward. When my eyes found purchase, I regretted it.

His face was lit up in that stupid grin I actually kind of love as he spun a girl on the dance floor. She couldn't have been older than six, and she was in complete awe of him. Her curls flew behind her as he twirled her around.

I couldn't take much more. I grabbed a champagne flute from the nearest table and plopped down in the seat. Every chair was empty, the guests mingling and dancing the night away.

I sipped my champagne, taking in the room, and before I could stop myself, my mind drifted.

..

..

..

"_Bella! Edward!" Alice's petite frame was barely visible with the waves constantly blocking our view. Her voice carried out to us as we swam back to the shoreline. _

_My entire face felt hot, a strong contradiction to the cool salt water that kept slapping against it with every stroke. _

_I could feel Edward behind me, keeping pace. Every time our eyes met, he grinned. I rolled my eyes in return. _

_I was terrified I'd just crossed into forbidden territory. Edward, for lack of a better word, just dry humped me raw against a cliff, and I was supposed to act like nothing happened? _

_Or was I? _

_When we reached the shore, Alice pointed to the sky, alerting me to a storm rolling in above us. I nodded in return, not surprised. Living in Washington, our plans were often ruined by impromptu rain. _

_Edward walked behind me, close for comfort. Most certainly not too close, being that my skin burned in need of his touch again. The thought flustered and excited me. _

_His hand heard my silent pleas, because it grazed over the skin on my lower back. Innocent enough, but I could feel the message behind it. He was telling me how much he wanted to continue where we left off. _

_My body shuddered, partly at his touch, but mostly in anticipation. _

_We separated, going back to the cars we each rode in. I'm sure I could have ridden with the boys, but I didn't trust myself in the back seat with him. _

_He walked me to the car and helped load the trunk. Once I was seated, he walked backward to the other car, holding my stare tight. I bit my lip when goose flesh erupted across my skin. The loading process was anything but silent, and anything my friends were saying went unnoticed. My silent exchange with Edward was my sole focus. _

_._

_._

"_Bella, what happened out there?" Alice asked when I emerged from the bathroom, showered and warm._

_I blushed and shook my head. _

"_What do you mean?"_

_She and Rosalie shared a knowing look. _

"_Well," Rosalie bumped my hips with hers on her way out the door, "Alice and I have double date reservations. We would have invited you, but I think we all know you probably want the apartment to yourself tonight."_

_The burn in my cheeks intensified. What was wrong with me? One grope session in the ocean and suddenly I'm a blushing, babbling girl? I shook my head to dispel the thought. _

"_Yeah, yeah. See you guys later." I dismissed them with a wave of my hand and plopped down on the couch, ready to submerge myself into a mindless world of television. My shower didn't help me clear my head of Edward, and my roommates didn't help much either. I knew they weren't stupid, and they knew something most certainly happened today._

_A few hours passed, and I had dozed off on the couch. The absence of light was what woke me. I sat up, startled and trying to regain my senses. The apartment was pitch black, and from the sounds of it, the sky had finally opened outside and the rain was coming down in sheets. Thunder rolled, and a brief flash of lightening lit up the room for a split second. _

_I loved storms, but I wasn't a huge fan of the dark. I was attempting to calm my heart when thunder boomed again, and three sharp knocks on the door rang out simultaneously. I jumped up and ran to the door, hoping Alice and Rosalie were back, and that they somehow both forgot their keys. _

_What I got was a little bit better. _

_Edward stood in the doorway, water steadily dripping from his mussed hair. _

"_Edwa-" I began to ask him what he was doing here, fully prepared to play the game we'd been playing already. The shameless flirting and dance around the sexual tension we'd created. _

_He did not want to play anymore. My greeting was cut short by his lips. They were hot, despite the cold water that covered the rest of his body. _

_Our lips started out frantic, but slowed down and moved together sweetly. He kept pulling my bottom lip into his mouth and sweeping his tongue over it. My throat made soft noises each time, noises I wasn't even aware I could make. _

_He walked forward, pushing me backwards into the dark. I heard the door slam shut with a kick, the impatient noise making me giggle. _

_He growled and put his face into my neck. _

"_I fucking love your laugh, Swan." _

_I sighed and let my head fall back, allowing his words play around in my head while his lips played across my collarbone. _

_I should have been cold, since his clothes were freezing, but my entire body was flushed. _

_I still used that as an excuse to start peeling away the wet layers. I removed his jacket and fumbled with the buttons on his flannel shirt. This time he laughed softly, before taking over and peeling it off for me. _

_My hands ran down his chest, my fingernails scraped. He sucked in a breath hard, and then picked me up over his shoulder. _

_I tried to hold my laugh in, and feigned annoyance. _

"_Dragging me back into the cave, Cullen?" I reached down and slapped a hand on his ass. _

_He dropped me on my bed and stepped out of his shoes, then unbuttoned his jeans, letting them fall to the floor. _

"_Technically, it's your cave." His grin was illuminated by a flash through the window, a boom punctuating it moments later. _

_I smiled and let the joke fall away when his hands grabbed the seam of my sweatshirt and pulled it up and over my head. _

"_Fucking hot." He sucked in a breath then dipped down and pulled a nipple into his mouth. He circled his tongue around the tip, then scraped his teeth against it. _

_I leaned back, and laid completely down, his mouth following me. _

_With both of us only in our underwear, the skin contact our torsos made was enough to make me arch my back into him, and make him buck his hips into me. But I'd had enough action through fabric for one day, so I hooked my thumbs into mine and pushed down. He followed suit. _

_When he had rid himself of his last piece of clothing, he stood next to the bed, looking down at me. I instantly felt embarrassed, lying stark naked, across the bed, utterly exposed to him. _

_I knew he couldn't see much of me in the dark room, but that didn't stop the blush that carried down my body. _

_I saw his shadow bend down, and felt his lips start on the bottom of my foot, then when they moved up to my ankle..._

_The side of my knee. _

_The inside of my thigh._

_Gasp._

_The dip of my hip bone._

_Groan._

_My belly button._

_The underside of my breast._

_My collarbone. _

_Arch._

_My jaw._

_My cheek. _

_My lips. _

_I reached down, lined him up, and hooked my leg around his waist. I pulled him in, pushing his tip inside of me. _

"_Fuck, Bella." _

_I growled in reply. I was tired of waiting. I finally knew what I wanted, and I was done waiting. _

_I reached behind him and sunk my hand into his still wet hair, made a fist, and pulled lightly. _

_He groaned and kept still, leaving only his head inside of me._

_I pulled with my leg again, but he anticipated that, and help firm._

"_I'm not going to beg, Cullen."_

_He chuckled against my skin, and I readied myself for a snide comeback. Instead, he thrust forward, hard. _

_I screamed out, tightened my fist in his hair, and my hooked leg. His muscles shuddered above me. _

_He formed a pattern of long hard thrusts, followed by quick ones. I gasped and groaned with every single one. _

_He growled with every other. _

_I needed him more every second. I couldn't begin to fathom a life without us together, like this, ever again. I didn't ever plan to. _

..

..

..

My vivid memory was interrupted by the star himself. He handed me a champagne flute with clear liquid inside, instead of gold.

"Water," he replied to my unasked question. I nodded in reply and took a sip.

"Come outside with me?" He motioned toward the back door. I could see a lit gazebo out there, empty.

I nodded again and let him pull me along. I couldn't say no to him. But I would force myself to say it if I had to.

I wouldn't say yes to marrying him right now. I didn't want to let him go, I was finally starting to understand that, but I was terrified he was only feeling this because of the wedding. I wanted him to wait.

Edward brought me to the gazebo, and took my glass from my fingers. He set it down on the railing, then turned back to me and took my face in his hands.

"I don't know what I did to make you turn into this crazy bitch version of my girlfriend, but I'm sorry."

I snorted at the blunt words; they followed such a sweet gesture. It was so Edward. It was why I loved him.

He smiled and pressed his lips to mine briefly.

"Actually, I lied. I think I know. I also think that you are crazy, and you should really let a man finish his thought before you take off and don't speak to him for days."

Edward bent down on one knee and took a box from his pocket. I opened my mouth to stop him, but he held up his hand.

"Remember what I said...oh, three seconds ago? Let me finish."

He cleared his throat and looked into my eyes.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you more than anything else in this world. I want the opportunity to show you every day, how much."

He opened the box, but held my gaze with his eyes. Mine filled with moisture. I couldn't believe he was actually doing this.

"I want to move in together."

He held the box higher, and I finally looked down to see a silver key, with a red ribbon tied to the top.

"I know this is technically your apartment key, that I had to make a copy of when you didn't realize, so it doesn't make much sense for me to present you with your own key, but your apartment is so much bigger, so I'm technically asking to move in with you and-"

"Oh my God, shut up!" I held my hand to his lips and doubled over in laughter.

"You were going to ask me to move in, all along?" I asked.

He nodded and smiled under my hand. He started to talk, so I removed it.

"I wasn't going to ask you on one knee, but I figured out that was what you were freaking about. So, I couldn't resist."

I knelt down in front of him and took the key box from him. Still giggling, I turned the box around and presented it back.

"Edward Cullen, will you move in with me?" I asked, holding my lips together tight to keep in my snort.

He fanned his face, and grasped his chest with the other.

"Oh Miss Swan, I thought you'd never ask!" he grabbed the key and pressed a kiss to my lips.

The End

* * *

**What's your favorite holiday fanfic? **


End file.
